Sleeping Beauty
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: Depois de um dia agitado, Kamamoto finalmente chega no conforto de sua segunda casa, o Bar Homra. Entretanto, antes que tivesse tempo para relaxar, Suoh lhe confiou uma importante missão. Shortfic de presente de aniversário para minha amiga Chibi.


**Disclaimer:** K não me pertence. Imagino que o título nada criativo também não.

**Nota 01:** Shortfic de presente para minha amiga Chibi! =D Happy B-Day!

**Nota 02:** Não foi betada e, para variar, os personagens estão um pouco OOC (Out of Character), agindo de forma diferente do habitual. Quem ler isso até o final, verá que Kamamoto está meio lento no processo de informações '.'

**Nota 03:** Vamos fingir que existe um festival de verão na cidade, ok?

Aproveitem a leitura.

* * *

- - - - K - - - -

**Sleeping Beauty**

A Cidade Shizume estava ironicamente agitada e barulhenta naquele abafado dia de verão. Todos estavam animados com um festival que aconteceria em poucas horas, depois do pôr-do-sol.

Quase aderindo à tradição de permanecer fechado em datas comemorativas, o Bar Homra emanava uma calmaria estranha e rara. Não haviam brigas ou gritos vindos das pessoas em seu interior ou qualquer outra agitação característica do grupo que praticamente morava no estabelecimento.

Apesar da placa indicando que naquele dia o Bar estava fechado, uma figura entrou automaticamente no recinto, tão rápido que quase arrancou o guizo que indicava sua chegada. E mesmo depois de a porta ser aberta, o local continuava silencioso, o que surpreendeu o rapaz que acabara de chegar.

Era Kamamoto Rikio, que estava muito ofegante diante de todo o esforço feito até o momento nas preparações do festival. Aquele dia quente não o ajudava a se recuperar. Nem uma regata de pano leve conseguia diminuir o calor que sentia, talvez por ela ser de cor preta. O jovem fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou a passos lentos até o sofá onde seu rei, Suoh, estava sentado juntamente com Totsuka e Anna. Cumprimentou-os com uma simples reverência, já que estava sem fôlego para falar qualquer coisa, e continuou seu caminho até a cozinha, clamando por um copo de água. Como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, tomou o liquido rapidamente, mas de forma inconscientemente elegante.

- Mais um... - A voz do loiro saiu baixa e falha, como se sua garganta ainda estivesse seca. Encheu o copo e colocou-o sobre o lábio inferior, para depois respirar fundo e começar a tomar.

- Ei, Kamamoto! - Yata chegou de repente, barulhento como de costume, e encontrou o mais velho engasgando com a água que iria tomar. - Kamamoto? O que aconteceu? - Inocentemente se aproximou do amigo, um pouco preocupado.

- Yata-san... - Conseguiu murmurar enquanto tossia e buscava a todo o custo um pouco de ar. A dificuldade naquela simples tarefa continuou por alguns minutos e, aparentemente, ninguém viria ajudá-lo ou reclamar com ele. Intrigado e quase chorando diante de tudo aquilo, caminhou até o bar para constatar que estava correto. - Hum? Onde está Kusanagi-san? - perguntou, ainda tossindo fracamente.

- Ele está dormindo lá em cima. - A voz alegre de Totsuka se fez presente enquanto ele se aproximava de Kamamoto para passar a mão nas costas dele e ajudá-lo a se recuperar do susto. - Fomos comprar algumas coisas e quando chegamos, ele estava dormindo no balcão. - Riu um pouco. - Talvez ele não tenha dormido muito bem esta noite...

- Mas ele dormiu em serviço? - O rapaz endireitou a coluna, já se sentindo melhor depois da ajuda de Totsuka. - Kusanagi-san não costuma fazer isso... - Pensou um pouco, tentando imaginar uma possível razão. - Outra mulher? - Usou um tom de curiosidade, mas os mais atentos podiam notar a leve tristeza ou desapontamento em sua voz.

- N-Não seja idiota, Kamamoto! - Yata aplicou um soco sem muita força na cabeça do amigo - N-Nós não vimos nenhuma mulher por aqui! - Gritou visivelmente encabulado ao imaginar a situação.

- Não sabemos o porquê ainda. - Totsuka disse sorrindo, levando o mais novo totalmente corado para se juntar aos demais membros do outro lado do bar e então voltou a se sentar no sofá.

- Kamamoto. - Uma voz rouca ecoou pelo lugar, surpreendendo a todos. Suoh não costumava interagir tanto com seus clansmen a ponto de chamá-los pelo nome tão facilmente. - Vá acordar Kusanagi. - Disse de maneira séria, encarando seu 'alvo' com um olhar não muito amigável.

- ... Eh? - Kamamoto processou a informação por um tempo, chegando a dar um passo para trás pelo leve temor que tomou conta de seu corpo. - Eh?! E-Espere... Eh? Mikoto-san?

Suoh virou o rosto, fingindo não ver ou ouvir a preocupação e o desespero vindo de seu subordinado. Afinal, nem mesmo o Rei se arriscaria a acordar o dono do estabelecimento.

- Eh?! - Começou a suar. - Totsuka-san...! - Buscou ajuda com o outro loiro e tudo o que conseguiu foi um sorriso despreocupado e feliz. - ... Yata-san...! - Virou-se, já totalmente em pânico. Foi então que notou que todos os que considerava serem seus amigos tinham desaparecido sem deixar rastros ou sem fazer barulho.

Os únicos que estavam no local agora eram Suoh, que não voltaria atrás em sua decisão, Totsuka, que ainda sorria como se tudo estivesse perfeitamente bem, Anna, a quem não poderia pedir ajuda, Kusanagi, o motivo de toda aquela confusão, e o próprio Kamamoto, que não tinha muita escolha.

O jovem suspirou, desistindo. Não tinha como fugir daquela situação. Conformado com aquilo, dirigiu-se para o segundo andar, sem conseguir esconder o medo que sentia. A passos lentos, degrau por degrau, aproximou-se cada vez mais do lugar mais perigoso das redondezas. Quando enfim chegou em frente ao quarto de hóspedes, engoliu seco e sentiu que naquele dia sua vida chegaria ao fim. Empurrou a porta entreaberta e jurou que se, e somente se, saísse vivo daquilo, faria de tudo para que aquelas malditas dobradiças parassem de ranger.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez deu um passo lento em direção ao inferno, suando frio e sentindo o coração acelerar. Nunca tinha visto Kusanagi dormindo antes, mas já tinha presenciado e sido vítima de muitas manhãs de mau-humor do mais velho, causadas por uma simples noite mal dormida.

O medo que Kamamoto sentia era bem visível, então já nem tentava mais esconder aquilo. Chegou um pouco mais perto da espaçosa cama de casal de maneira bem lenta, tremendo mais a cada passo dado. Mas para sua surpresa, o barman se mostrava inacreditavelmente vulnerável e calmo. Sobretudo, transparecia exuberante encanto em sua bela, elegante e formosa face. O fino lençol cobria quase todo o corpo, mas deixava à mostra os ombros largos e parte do tórax bem trabalhado. Os óculos escuros estavam no criado-mudo ao lado da cama, junto ao isqueiro e ao lenço vermelho.

Kamamoto aproximou-se como se estivesse sendo atraído por aquele raro vislumbre. A respiração ficou pesada, como se o ar estivesse rarefeito. O coração disparou, talvez pela surpresa, talvez pelo simples fato de o mais novo ter gostado da visão que teve.

Num piscar de olhos, o menor estava ao pé da cama. Aquilo lhe proporcionou uma melhor visão da bela e não tão delicada face de Kusanagi. Ficou parado durante longos segundos, limitando-se a contemplar o que via, acabando por, de certa forma, zelar pelo sono do mais velho. Entretanto, a ordem dada por Suoh pairou em sua mente. Seria uma pena, mas teria de cumprir aquilo sem reclamar.

- Kusanagi-san... - Chamou alto o suficiente, mas não teve resposta. Aproximou-se mais, até ficar bem em frente ao criado-mudo. - Kusanagi-san... - O tom de voz era firme e carinhoso, mas mesmo assim não obteve um resultado mais satisfatório do que murmúrios.

Kamamoto suspirou diante do fracasso. Nisso, a ideia de uma abordagem mais direta surgiu em seus pensamentos. Vagarosamente, levou a mão aos cabelos desarrumados do outro. Naquele estado, o dono do bar parecia ter uma franja que cobria toda a testa. O mais novo então entrelaçou os dedos àquelas madeixas loiras e rebeldes e dividiu-as onde devia para que o penteado característico de Kusanagi aparecesse. Fez tudo com um leve e contente sorriso, que dava o toque final na sutil expressão de felicidade que embelezava sua face morena. Nisso, quase se esqueceu, mais uma vez, de seu objetivo. Apesar notar aquilo, não moveu a mão.

- Kusanagi-san, acorde... - Tentou, falando bem mais baixo que antes. Obviamente não conseguiria acordar ninguém com aquilo. Decidiu chegar mais perto ainda. Colocou a mão esquerda, que estava livre, no colchão, do outro lado do corpo do mais velho e, apoiando-se nela, aproximou o rosto da orelha do outro. - Kusanagi-san... - Sussurrou roucamente.

Foi então que Kamamoto percebeu suas próprias intenções. No fundo, não queria acordar o dono do bar e, com isso, findar aquele momento incomum e especial. Elevou um pouco o rosto, ficando poucos centímetros acima do outro e contemplou mais uma vez aquele semblante encantador.

- Kusanagi-san... - Antes de desistir completamente, fez uma última tentativa enquanto torcia para falhar mais uma vez.

Apesar do chamado "bom senso" e da "consciência" lhe alertarem e lhe lembrarem de coisas como certo e errado, Kamamoto decidiu que enfrentaria as consequências, mais tarde. Movido por tal determinação, simplesmente uniu seus lábios aos de Kusanagi, consolidando o que julgava ser, de sua parte, o mais simples e talvez mais sincero beijo do mundo. Permaneceu imóvel por alguns segundos, aproveitando a maciez que os lábios do mais velho lhe proporcionavam. Com alguma hesitação, separou as bocas, mas manteve os rostos bem próximos por mais algum tempo.

Quando finalmente resolveu se levantar, notou que o barman praticamente deitou sobre sua mão. Riu um pouco diante daquilo, baixo o suficiente para passar despercebido pelos ouvidos do ser abaixo de si. Moveu a mão, passando-a pelos fios loiros e terminou acariciando a esbelta e tranquila face.

Afastou a mão do rosto do outro, endireitou a coluna e respirou longamente, recuperando o fôlego. Tinha prendido a respiração mesmo que o beijo não passasse de um simples roçar de lábios, apenas para garantir. Voltou a encarar Kusanagi, pensativo. Não conseguiria e nem mesmo queria acordar aquela bela pessoa. Já tinha decidido isto, então... O que faria? Voltar para o bar e dizer que não obteve sucesso em sua missão não parecia ser o mais aconselhável. Ficar no quarto e não fazer nada poderia dar um fim à sua vida. Não precisou pensar muito para tomar sua decisão.

Kamamoto deu a volta na cama a passos largos e silenciosos e, com o devido cuidado e demora, deitou-se naquele leito, cobrindo-se preguiçosamente. Merecia um descanso depois de ajudar sua família e vizinhos com as preparações para o festival. O mais novo virou-se, deitando de lado para poder admirar o barman por mais tempo.

- Kusanagi-san... - Acabou pensando alto, detendo-se antes de fazer uma declaração embaraçosa. Relaxou e sorriu como naquele beijo, imerso no que parecia ser um simples e leve mar de felicidade antes de ser tragado pelo sono.

* * *

**- - - - K - - - -**

**N/A:** Fic curtinha. O esboço foi feito na madrugada do dia 23 de Janeiro de 2013, ou seja, quase dois dias antes de eu usar Kamamoto como um personagem. Hoje eu ainda não sei como meu Kamamoto deve agir e me arrisco a dizer que ele era melhor naquela época xDDD A ideia do casal veio em nossas mentes no dia 16 de Janeiro, por causa de um cinto e um chapéu de cowboy (xD) e hoje Izumo-chan é um dos personagens mais sedutores que já vi!

Enfim! Feliz niver Chibi! (L)! E desculpe pelo presente curtinho e sem muito toque de limão... Mas talvez eu continue com uma modificação daquela vez com os óculos escuros! Yep!

Jaa~ o/


End file.
